Chapter 337
The Golden Grasslands is the 337th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With the Eclipse Gate destroyed, the Dragons and future beings return to their respective time periods, causing the Mages throughout Crocus to celebrate, however, others find the departure unsettling. Meanwhile, before he returns to his own time, Future Rogue gives Natsu one last cryptic warning, leaving the Fire Dragon Slayer in a state of discomfort; concurrently, Future Lucy's soul ascends to heaven. When she arrives, Future Lucy meets with all her deceased friends, who joyfully tell her that they have more adventures in store, causing the present Lucy to hug Natsu, silently weeping in joy. Summary With the Eclipse Gate now in tatters, Lucy and Happy continue to rejoice, praising Natsu for his victory over Future Rogue. Natsu, meanwhile, exhausted, removes himself from Future Rogue's person and stares at Future Rogue's smoldering, unconscious body. Arcadios, seeing this, expresses his complete surprise that the Gates were destroyed in spite of their resilient build, prompting Hisui to wonder what is to come. Yukino then chimes in, saying that as the Gates were destroyed, they are no longer useable in the future, which leads to Panther Lily and Carla concluding that with no Rogue to come to the present, then time will rewind; Natsu looks on in shock as Future Rogue's body begins to light up. Motherglare and Atlas Flame's body also begin to glow and, still hovering in the sky, the burning Dragon remarks that he must now return to his own time; Zirconis concurrently experiences the same issue, causing Wendy and Laxus to marvel at the happening. Angry that he lost to humans, Zirconis makes one final grab at Laxus, crushing the ground mere inches from where he stands. Just then, much to Arcadios' protest, Hisui walks toward Zirconis and apologizes to him, explaining that she was the one responsible for building the Eclipse Gate, and is therefore at fault for making him, someone who is from another time, come into contact with them. Intrigued, Zirconis asks who Hisui is; the Princess tells the Dragon her name, and explains that her name means the exact same thing as the Dragon's own body color: Jade. Smiling at each other, Zirconis, aloud, ponders their exact meaning, to which Hisui reaffirms that they indeed mean the same thing. Zirconis then says "Jade Dragon" to himself, stating that the title has a nice ring to it. However, Zirconis becomes frazzled, as he realizes that by wasting his time with inquiries, he's going to disappear; he soon fades away, sent back to the past at last. With the other Dragons disappearing, Future Rogue awakes, astonished that his plan has fallen to pieces; Atlas Flame, now almost completely gone, silently states that he will never forget Natsu. Noting his disappearance, Natsu closes his eyes and thanks Atlas for his help. Sighing a breath of relief, Lucy happily notes that all the Dragons are gone. Throughout Crocus, the Hatchlings disappear, and the Mages rejoice, however, those such as Gajeel and Cobra note that even though the Dragons have disappeared, their "victory" leaves a bitter taste in their mouths; watching the chaos disappear, Mavis sadly states that not a single Dragon Slayer was able to defeat a Dragon. Meanwhile, now sitting down, Sting and Rogue remark that their performance was pathetic and that they have doubts as to whether they should truly call themselves "Dragon Slayers". Sting, however, sadly remarks that they're exceedingly powerful, and that none of them are so much as near Acnologia's level. Rogue, on the other hand, expresses a much more optimistic view on the battle, stating that they shouldn't sulk, as they technically came out victorious and successfully protected their comrades. The Twin Dragon Slayers then smile at each other. Back at Mercurius, Future Rogue's own body begins to light up, and he stares at his translucent right arm in total disbelief; Natsu states that the present Rogue won't grow up to become like him. Hearing this, Future Rogue curiously mutters the word "shadows", explaining that the shadows are constantly trying to consume him and that they've come for him time and time again. Future Rogue then states that the darkness inside him is permanent, noting that the day that he failed to protect Frosch was the day he fell into depravity and let the shadows consume him. Natsu then states that Frosch won't die, but Future Rogue interrupts him, stating that in one year, Frosch will indeed die, and that he must order his present self to protect Frosch at all costs. With one last angry glare, Future Rogue informs Natsu that unless he does so, then Frosch will be killed by a certain someone regardless, leaving the Fire Dragon Slayer in a state of disrest. Concurrently, underneath Mercurius, Future Lucy's body is also aglow, however, despite her body returning to her own time, her soul ascends to heaven. When she awakens in the middle of the bright, grassy field, she questions where she is and begins to walk around, confused. However, she is soon stopped when someone calls out her name. Future Lucy then turns around to see the deceased Natsu and Happy of her time greeting her, bringing her to tears. Natsu and Happy then state that everyone's been waiting for her; Natsu grabs Future Lucy's hand and begins to run forward towards the rest of her deceased guildmates, stating that they still need to finish their adventure. Sobbing, Future Lucy agrees. In the present, Future Lucy's journal disappears from her present self's hand, where she then puts her hand to her face, noticing that she's crying. Looking at Natsu's back, Lucy silently hugs him from behind. Natsu then asks Lucy if something is wrong, to which she denies, instead opting to thank Natsu for everything he's done. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Zirconis (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight Navigation